Qui aime bien châtie bien
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Lorsque l'élu tente de cacher son livre de potion dans la salle sur demande tome 6 et qu'il fait face aux désirs de son pire ennemi, il se retrouve embarqué malgré lui dans une histoire surtout marquée par la souffrance et le péché.
1. Chapter 1

"**Qui aime bien châtie bien !"**

Harry Potter était désormais seul dans les couloirs de Pouddlard. Ron était décidé à s'entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch, Hermione, quant à elle, était à la bibliothèque -évidemment. Il devait rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore, mais avant, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de son livre de potion. Hermione avait peut-être raison, il n'était peut-être pas si ... Bénéfique.

«-Eh bien Potter, que faites-vous sans vos amis ?

Harry se retourna en sursautant. Severus Rogue se tenait devant lui, son regard perçant posé sur lui, le détaillant.

-Hum... Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde ... Professeur.

-Et je pense le contraire Potter !

-Potter doit travailler avec moi monsieur, soupira une voix derrière. Malfoy.

-Eh bien, vous devez être bien malheureux monsieur Malfoy.

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point.

Rogue s'en alla après avoir lancé un dernier regard suspicieux à Harry.

-On l'a échappé belle, hein Potter ?

-Malfoy.. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

-Ah Potter, Potter, je m'ennuyais.

-Tu me détestes.

-Et alors ? Je m'ennuie, je fais avec ce que je peux.

-Rogue est ton parrain, tu viens de lui mentir...

-Severus Rogues est mon parrain et il apprendra bien rapidement que je lui ai menti.

-Tu auras des soucis...

-Il me pardonnera... Mais attend Potter, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Non, je ne m'inquiéterais jamais pour toi Malfoy.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais tu sais.

-Eh bien moi je le dis.

-Parce que tu es le grand Harry Potter.

-Parce que je suis humain Malfoy et que je suis libre.

-Toi et tes grands discours...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut _te _faire ?

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir qui menait à la salle sur demande, lorsqu'elle apparue, Harry pensait y trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un endroit ou cacher son livre de potion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une chambre a couché se tenait devant lui. La personne qui voulait cela avait des goûts de luxe. C'était spacieux et la lumière était tamisée. Des bougies flottaient dans toute la pièce.

-Fichue salle sur demande, maugréa Draco.

-D-draco, c'est toi qui voulais cela ?

-Evidemment Potter, cracha-t-il, qui vois-tu d'autres dans cette pièce ?

-Personne.

-Donc, tu as ta réponse...

-Mais pourquoi ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Si je te répondais, mon cher Potter, tu ne me croirais même pas.

-Cesse donc d'ajouter un "potter" dans chacune de tes phrases Malfoy.

-Je cesserai lorsque tu auras cessé à ton tour Potter.

-Des fois je me demande si tu fais exprès ou si tu es simplement né pour emmerder le monde.

-Et des fois je me demande si tu fais exprès ou bien si tu es simplement né pour être stupide.

-La ferme idiot.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes plans, désolé Potter.

-Qu'est ce qui est si plaisant, hein Malfoy ? Pourquoi te moquer de moi a longueur de journées, pourquoi faire tout cela ? Seulement par ennui ? Sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est la réponse, je ne pourrais pas le croire.

Harry se serait donné des gifles. Il se sentait faible. Ils étaient tous les deux dans cette "chambre" si spacieuse et qui, il fallait l'avouer, aurait donné des idées à n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Il se sentait perdu. Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi... Maintenant. "Pourquoi", c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et à cet instant où son esprit divaguait sur le pourquoi du comment, Draco Malfoy choisi de le perdre encore plus. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et susurra d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle à l'oreille :

-Potter, tu n'as jamais entendu le proverbe "qui aime bien châtie bien ?"

-Euh ... Si.

-Eh bien ; considère que c'est la réponse à _toutes _tes questions.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le serpentard s'était emparé de ses lèvres et il ne pouvait pas lutter, il aimait leur goût sucré, il aimait la façon dont elles se mouvaient sur les siennes, il aimait cette langue qui pénétrait sa bouche. Il aimait tout et il en voulait plus. Il avait de la chance, le blond était de bonne humeur. Du moins, il était d'humeur joueuse et apparemment, sa victime était Harry. Il le poussa vers le lit et lui retira son t-shirt.

-Jolis abdos Potter

-La ferme.

Draco eut un petit rire et il s'abaissa vers le brun. Il passa sa langue sur son cou puis lui mordilla, arrachant un frémissement à Harry qui se sentait sous son emprise. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était incapable de bouger et il adorait cela ! Draco était habile et il descendait lentement vers son torse, léchant chaque partie du corps entre ses mains. Il titilla un des tétons du brun de sa langue et le mordilla. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement en durcissant. Harry sentit son membre réagir à son tour, c'était une réaction en chaine, il rougit subitement.

-On bande Potter ? Se moqua Malfoy.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis de la fermer ? Soupira Harry.

-Si, si, mais ... Le dire ne signifie pas que je vais le faire ... _Harry. _

Le serpentard descendait de plus en plus et posa sa main sur le membre déjà dur du gryffondor.

-Plutôt bien équipé pour un maigrichon comme toi.

Harry ne répondit rien, il enleva la chemise de Draco d'un geste rapide et vif et posa ses mains sur les boutons de son pantalon.

-Oh ! Voyez vous cela, Potter s'active.

-Arrête de faire des commentaires à chaque fois, ça devient lassant _Draco. _

Il déboutonna un à un les boutons et tira sur sa braguette, puis il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Il sourit, satisfait. Malfoy avait un corps magnifique, il devait l'admettre. Le blond se débarrassa des vêtements de Harry et sourit d'une façon assez sadique.

-Pourquoi faire cela avec moi ? Demanda soudain Harry alors que Draco se baissait vers son membre.

-Potter, cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te demander de la fermer.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le membre du gryffondor et se mit à mordiller le bout sensible lui arrachant un gémissement.

-Sensible... Intéressant.

Il prit doucement le membre en bouche et entama un lent va-et-vient. Harry posa ses mains sur la tête du blond et s'accrocha à ses cheveux, l'encourageant dans son geste. Malfoy savait s'y prendre, il savait donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Il s'arrêta quand les gémissements du brun devinrent quelque peu bruyant. Il était haletant.

-Ca va Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois idiot ?

-Je crois que tu es puceau Harry.

-LA FERME ! S'énerva le gryffondor.

-Je n'ai pas dis que tu le serais toujours en ressortant, rit Draco.

Il semblait à l'aise, pas du tout vexé par le comportement de Harry. Il souleva les cuisses de son "ennemi" et approcha son visage de son orifice.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Potter, Potter, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que j'y aille à sec. Tais-toi donc et laisse-moi faire.

Il se tut alors que Draco passait sa langue sur son orifice. Harry rougissait, gêné par la situation. Soudain, il sentit la langue de Draco s'enfoncer en lui, il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Le serpentard se releva et présenta ses doigts à Harry

-Lèche Potter, ordonna-t-il.

Harry se mit à lécher sensuellement ses doigts, il avait un air soumis et vulnérable sur le visage qui excitait Malfoy.

-Tu t'en sors bien Potter, l'encouragea le blond.

Quand il eut fini son affaire, Draco enfonça un doigt en Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement, il le bougea lentement et quand il sentit que Potter était prêt, il en rajouta un. Ses jambes étaient au- dessus des épaules de Malfoy et Harry se sentait bien, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. Depuis quand était-il gay ? Depuis quand aimait-il se faire dominer ? Et surtout, depuis quand aimait-il que ce soit Malfoy qui le domine ?

-Potter, je vais y aller, annonça Draco.

Il hocha la tête. Draco retira ses doigts de lui et présenta son membre à l'entrée de l'orifice. Il le pénétra lentement, se frayant un chemin doucement. Harry grimaçait de douleur, pas habitué à cette sensation, pourtant, il était rassuré, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Draco aussi doux, aussi attentif.

-Tu es étroit Potter.

-Sûrement oui, soupira Harry.

Il entama de lents va-et-vient pour permettre à Harry de s'habituer. Celui-ci se battait avec ses pensées.

-Cesse de te poser des questions Potter, détends toi.

Il accéléra les va-et-vient et Harry gémit brusquement, s'accrochant au blond comme il pouvait, encaissant ses coups de reins, se sentant envahir par le plaisir et la douleur. Pendant un instant, il pensa à Ginny. Aurait-elle pu lui procurer le plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce moment même? Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait que son petit ami avait couché avec son pire ennemi ? Que dirait Ron ? Il le frapperait certainement.

-Potter, tu deviens chiant

Harry sorti de ses pensées et observa attentivement Malfoy. Des rougeurs s'étaient montrées sur son visage pâle et ses cheveux blonds tombaient avec nonchalance devant son visage. En plein effort, il avait un air d'ange... D'ange déchu, corrigea-t-il mentalement.

-A quoi peux-tu bien penser bon sang ? S'insurgea Draco.

-Je te... t-trouve juste ma- aaa- gnifique comme ça.

-Potter, tu viens de perdre une occasion de te taire.

Malfoy marqua une nouvelle accélération par un coup de rein puissant. Harry se sentait de plus en plus envahi par le plaisir. Il était confus, perdu dans le "péché". Draco empoigna soudain le membre de Harry qui gémit de plus en plus bruyamment. Il haletait, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir et jouit, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge plus marquée. Malfoy sourit et continua un instant ses mouvements puis jouit à son tour, se libérant dans son partenaire. Il se retira des entrailles du gryffondor et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Harry se releva d'un bond et se massa le bas du dos.

-Tu auras un peu mal Potter, c'est normal.

-Tais-toi. Je dois y aller.

Il se releva difficilement et s'habilla, se sentant soudain honteux. Son coeur battait la chamade. Son postérieur était douloureux et voilà qu'en plus il allait devoir affronter le professeur Dumbledore qui saurait sûrement lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Potter, je te ferais passer un petit mot dans la semaine pour te redonner rendez-vous.

-Qui t'a dit que c'était ce que je veux Malfoy ?

-Mais moi Potter, moi et ça me suffit amplement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime dominer Potter.

-Tu as déjà dominé tous les mecs de Pouddlard nan ?

-Une grande partie oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors, pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es l'élue _Harry._

-Alors...

Malfoy éclata de rire.

-Tu ... Pensais ... Vraiment.. Que j'avais fait ça... Par amour Potter ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux. Il se calma. Puisque ça n'en est pas. Tu peux d'ailleurs toujours sortir avec la rouquine, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, si ça ne te pose pas de problème de conscience.

Harry sorti de la salle sur demande. Il se rendit directement au bureau du directeur de Pouddlard et alors que celui-ci lui parlait de ses théories sur les Horcruxes, Harry se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Il avait été bête de penser que Draco Malfoy pourrait être bon, pourrait changer d'opinion sur lui. Il n'était qu'un trophée de chasse à accrocher sur un mur. Harry Potter, "celui qui avait survécu", l'élue, s'était fait dominer par son pire ennemi, sa nemesys, il avait adoré cela et s'apprêtait même à recommencer, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de devenir une marionnette. Un pantin articulé qui trahissait son meilleur ami et probablement l'amour de sa vie. Et en plus, il ne s'était même pas débarrassé du livre qui pesait soudain une tonne dans son sac.

**FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Qui aime bien châtie bien !"**

Chapitre II 

_Note de l'auteur : Une petite suite qui m'est venue comme ça. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me laisserez quelques petits commentaires avec vos impressions et vos jugements (j'accepte toute critique constructive ! ) _

La première fois que Harry avait vu Draco Malfoy, la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il l'avait détesté. Il avait toujours eu ce sentiment de haine, d'agacement pour le blond, c'est pourquoi il se sentait perdu. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort ou encore qu'une fille s'était amusée à mettre un peu de philtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille quotidien. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu expliquer qu'il couche (de son plein gré ! ) avec Draco Malfoy si ce n'est la magie? Cela ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Il aimait Ginny ! Pas Draco, sûrement pas lui !

"-Harry, tu m'entends? Demanda la rouquine.

-Comment? O-oui bien sûr que je t'entends ! Bafouilla-t-il"

Elle soupira. Ils étaient installés dans la salle commune. Elle murmura un "à plus tard" et disparue dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Ron lui lança un regard étrange, inquisiteur. Harry haussa les épaules, penaud. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était distant avec elle, avec Ron, avec tous ses amis. Il savait que s'il continuait ainsi, il les perdrait tous.

Il se leva. Il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il resta concentré durant une bonne partie de l'entretien. Pourtant, parfois ses pensées échappaient à son contrôle. Malfoy ne lui avait pas reparlé en dehors des moqueries habituelles. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

"-Harry, je te trouve bien distrait ces temps-ci, dit le vieil homme en le détaillant du regard. Harry était sûr qu'il savait. Il savait toujours tout de toute façon.

-J'ai seulement quelques soucis avec .. Hum.. Le cours de potion ! -Mensonge !-

-C'est étrange. J'avais cru comprendre que tu t'en sortais particulièrement bien cette année.

-Ah ! Euh ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! J'aimerais cependant m'améliorer encore davantage.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux y aller.

-Merci monsieur, bonne soirée."

Il sortit et croisa un élève de première année dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Un serpentard.

"-Harry Potter?"

Harry le fixa et hocha la tête. Le garçon lui donna un morceau de parchemin enroulé et reprit sa route. Harry déroula le morceau de papier.

"La Bibliothèque dans cinq minutes Potter. D"

Harry déglutie avec difficulté. Il rejoignit Draco à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne. Evidemment ! Il sentit une main le tirer dans un coin sombre et n'opposa aucune résistance. Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

"-Tu as payé les élèves? Demanda Harry

-Menacé la bibliothécaire -il disait cela comme si c'était normal- de la dénoncer. Le peu d'élève présent ne s'est pas fait prier.

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Tu ne me dis pas que c'est amoral Potter?

Harry l'embrassa.

-On s'en fout.

-Saint Potter se moque de la moralité? Dans quel monde vit-on?

-La ferme Malfoy."

Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy. Il était simplement perverti par lui. Perverti comme jamais il ne pourrait l'être de nouveau.

Dans la bibliothèque, la lumière était tamisée. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux des grincements de la table centrale et des gémissements des deux seuls adolescents présents. Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il encaissait les coups de reins puissants de Draco avec plaisir. Un plaisir qui le submergeait. Un plaisir qui le dévorait. Il se consumait. Draco ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Il avait le visage coloré par l'effort fourni et Harry comprit qu'il était damné. Damné de la meilleure façon possible et de la main du diable le plus machiavélique et magnifique de l'Histoire.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel à l'unisson, Harry s'attendait à ce que Draco ait un geste, un mot pour lui, mais il se contenta de remettre ses vêtements correctement. Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie, il tourna la tête.

"-A la prochaine Potter.

-Attends Malfoy... C'est tout?

-Que voudrais-tu de plus Potter? Un câlin peut-être?

Il était dédaigneux. Encore plus que d'habitude. Ou alors était-il simplement plus blessé que d'habitude?

-Non, mais là j'ai l'impression..

-De quoi? De n'être qu'un objet?

-Un peu oui, admis Harry.

-J'aime bien coucher avec toi. Il n'y a rien de plus.

-Alors quoi? Je reçois un mot, j'arrive comme un bon chien à l'heure, on baise et tu repars?

-C'est un peu l'idée oui."

Il partit définitivement. Harry se rhabilla et retourna dans son dortoir. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Satan l'avait accueillit en Enfer et il ne l'avait pas repoussé.


	3. Chapter 3

Qui aime bien châtie bien :

Chapitre III

Note de l'auteur : j'ai essayé d'ajouter un peu de descriptions : notamment au niveau des émotions des personnages.

J'ai également utilisé certains passages du livre original Harry Potter. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je vous propose un rendez-vous hebdomadaire pour la publication des chapitres : un chapitre tous les jeudis soirs.

"-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, soupira Ron en s'asseyant au bord du lit de Harry.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répliqua Harry en se relevant légèrement sur les coudes pour observer son ami.

-Ne te fous pas de moi Harry. Tu es devenu un vrai zombi. Cela fait deux heures que tu es dans ce lit.

-Je suis peut être simplement fatigué, tu y as pensé Ron?

-C'est ça, fais comme si tout allait bien et que j'étais stupide, maugréa Ron puis il se leva et sorti du dortoir, laissant Harry seul."

Ron avait eut l'air blessé et Harry s'en voulait. Les professeurs avaient organisé une sorte de bal masqué pour Halloween et il redoutait cette soirée alors que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience -ce qui aurait du être son cas- et son ami ne voulait que l'aider. Il s'assit sur son lit et observa son costume : noir, plutôt classe. Une chemise blanche, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Un masque blanc décoré de petits motifs noirs qui lui donnerait un petit côté maladif. Et il l'était.. Malade. Malade d'amour... Non ! Pas d'amour ! Il se leva comme un pantin. Il se sentait épuisé. Ron avait raison. Il aurait dû lui raconter. Mais comment? Son ami le détesterait s'il apprenait l'effroyable vérité. Il perdrait tout.

[ ... ]

Une heure plus tard, Harry descendit, habillé et masqué, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron le vit et détourna la tête. Génial.

"-Vous vous êtes encore disputés? Demanda Hermione.

-Il me semble bien oui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Harry, mais reprends toi.

-J'essaie Hermione, j'essaie.

-Je le sais. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes tes amis depuis six ans, d'accord?

-Je...

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Harry la regarda de haut en bas et écarquilla les yeux. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire qui mettait son corps plutôt fin en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon rebelle qui, il devait l'admettre, lui donnait un côté plutôt sauvage et adorable.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota t-il et son amie rougit.

-Merci Harry.

Il reporta son attention sur Ron qui embrassait Lavande, sa petite amie, à pleine bouche.. Et langue. Il prit un petit air dégouté.

-Allons y, déclara t-il."

Hermione lui prit la main et la serra. Elle luttait contre ses émotions. Idiot de Ron.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent époustouflés. Le ciel artificiel était noir et des bougies oranges de toutes formes flottaient dans les airs. Des toiles d'araignées se faisaient une place confortable un peu partout et des araignées en plastiques, se mouvant par magie, effrayait un peu partout les élèves. Des citrouilles étaient disposées sur les tables où un gigantesque buffet attendait les étudiants de Pouddlard.

"-Harry ! S'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou.

Hermione relâcha sa main et s'enfuit en courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?

-Elle ne se sent pas bien.. Je devrais..

Elle se détacha de lui.

-Oui, vas-y.

Elle avait un petit air déçu.

-Ca ira?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Occupe toi d'elle.

-Ginny, je sais que..

Que pouvait-il bien dire pour sa défense? "Bonsoir, écoute ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime n'est ce pas? Mais voilà, Malfoy et moi.. Eh bien .. Nous couchons ensemble. Oh ! Rassure toi. Je ne l'aime pas. Tu es la seule dans mon coeur." Ce serait simple. Il dirait cela, et sourirait, puis elle se jetterait à son cou et l'embrasserait. Logique. Malheureusement, il risquait plutôt de se prendre une gifle, où un sort en pleine tête.

-Tu es désolé, je sais. Va rejoindre Hermione. Elle a plus besoin de toi que moi."

Il s'éloigna lentement et chercha son amie. Il la retrouva assise dans un escalier. Ses joues étaient brillantes. Il s'installa à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il vit des oiseaux voler autour d'eux, il les admira. Ron fit une entrée bruyante aux bras de Lavande, qui, en voyant les amis de son petit ami et leurs regards assassins se volatilisa. Après une altercation verbale, Ron fut la cible des oiseaux invoqués par Hermione. Son amie retourna en pleurs dans son dortoir et Ron disparu à son tour. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches, la tête dans les mains. Le même élève de première année fit son apparition, et en un instant Harry se retrouvait avec un parchemin dans les mains, seul.

"Salle de bain des préfets Potter. Dans dix minutes. D"

Harry songea sincèrement à ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous. Il refusait d'être soumis à la bonne volonté de Draco. Cependant, l'idée était alléchante... Harry connaissait la salle de bain des prefets. Elle était grande... Somptueuse... A l'image de Draco. Il laissa son esprit divaguer et s'imagina Draco nu, trempé, dans une eau chaude qui ferait rougir son corps. Il se mordit les lèvres et se mit en route.

_Soumission. _

Il entra dans la salle d'eau et chercha des yeux son "ennemi". Il était installé au bord de l'immense bassin, torse nu. Son costume blanc était à terre, il ne restait que son boxer. Ses jambes pâles battaient l'eau avec nonchalance. Il se sentit envahit pas le désir.

_Péché. _

"-Salut Potter, dit Malfoy d'une voix sensuelle.

-Stop, répondit Harry.

-Stop?

-J'arrête. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Je... Ne veux plus continuer. On arrête.

-Tu voudrais vraiment arrêter Potter?

-Oui.

_Mensonge. _

Draco se releva et s'approcha de Harry. Ses mouvements étaient félins, il était sûr de lui. Il tira la cravate de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Vraiment sûr Potter?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa. Harry se sentit pris de vertiges. Il ne contrôlait plus rien dès lors qu'il sentait le contact des lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentit leurs souffles se mêler, leurs langues se rejoignèrent pour danser ensembles. Les mains de Draco retirait déjà ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait plus arreter.

_Luxure._

Les lèvres de Harry quittèrent celles de Draco et se posèrent lentement sur sa mâchoire. Il découvrit son corps. Il passait sa langue, mordillait, sucotait chaque zone qu'il pouvait atteindre.

-Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter Potter, le nargua Malfoy

-Tu voudrais peut être que j'arrête?

-C'est une solution que je n'accepterai même pas en rêve, rit Draco.

-Alors ferme là un peu Malfoy, et embrasse moi.

-Oserais-tu me donner des ordres?

-Absolument.

-Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir.

_Provocation._

Draco se débarassa du reste des vêtements de Harry tout en l'embrassant. A chaque fois que ses doigs effleuraient la peau du Gryffondor, Harry sentait sa peau s'enflammer. Il sentait des frissons agréables le parcourir, un feu lent, brûlant, plein de désir l'envoloppé. Il se trouvait dans un autre monde. Un monde ou l'enfer aurait des airs de paradis. Où Satan serait remplacé par un ange déchu, perverti. Un enfer où il aurait souhaité pouvoir rester éternellement.

_Débauche._

Harry aurait voulu crier à son cerveau de la fermer. Déjà, il s'enfonçait dans l'eau chaude avec son amant. Amant, ses pensées se faisaient plus clairs tout à coup. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco pour ne faire quasiment qu'un avec lui. Ils étaient appuyés au rebord du bassin. Il se dit que le corps de Malfoy était une merveille, mais que mouillé ainsi, il était fabuleux. A cet instant, il aurait aimé plus que tout être un peintre et pouvoir immortaliser la scène avec des pinceaux et de la couleur. Rendre le tableau idyllique. Le travailler de ses doigts.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te perdes dans tes pensées Potter?

-Je n'en sais rien, tu me rends fou peut être?

-Par Merlin, arrête donc tes âneries et concentre toi sur le moment présent. Idiot.

Harry attrappa le lobe d'oreille de Draco entre ses dents et le mordilla, lui arrachant un petit soupire de plaisir. Il susurra alors d'une voix pleine d'envie :

-Ramène moi au moment présent alors... Si tu en es capable bien sûr.

_Jeu malsain. _

_ La ferme. _

Draco le colla brusquement au béton, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Il caressa les fesses du Gryffondor pendant que Harry s'emparait de son membre et commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient lent. Harry se mordit les lèvres lorsque les doigts de Draco s'enfoncèrent un à un dans son orifice pour le préparer, il accéléra la vitesse de ses mouvements et titilla le gland du Serpentard avec son pouce. Il aimait le sentir durcir entre ses doigts, se dire que c'était lui qui provoquait cela. Il lâcha le membre de Draco et posa ses mains sur son torse. Le coeur du blond battait à tout rompre. Etait-ce lui qui était à l'origine de ces battements rapides?

-Potter, ne rêve pas, souffla le serpentard d'une voix rauque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il le pénétra lentement en souriant, un air sadique sur le visage. Harry cessa immédiatement de réfléchir. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas imaginer faire ce genre de choses avec Malfoy, surtout pas dans la salle de bain des préfets. L'eau lui procurait une sensation étrange mais agréable. Il sentit l'accélération du blond et se mit à gémir. Il agrippa les cheveux de son amant et l'embrassa avec fougue. Draco descendit ses lèvres vers son cou et y fit un suçon qui engendra un frisson chez Harry. Il était assaillit de toutes parts par différentes sensations. Il ne pouvait plus aligner une pensée, il était incapable de parler. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des gémissements harmoniaux qui se mêlaient à ceux de Draco. Bientôt, les coups de reins de Draco se firent plus maladroits et les deux adolescents atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

Le serpentard se retira de son partenaire et tous deux se relaxèrent un moment dans l'eau chaude, échangeant quelques baisers passionnés.

-Je pensais que tu repartirais aussi vite terminés, chuchota Harry

-L'occasion d'avoir la salle de bain des préfets ne se présente pas tous les jours Potter.

-Menteur.

Harry eut un petit rire. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Draco Malfoy était capable de cacher ses sentiments à ce point là. Il l'espérait de plus en plus.

-Potter, je ne ressens rien pour toi ok? Ce soir, l'occasion s'est présentée, le faire ici, dans l'eau était un de mes fantasmes et je t'ai utilisé. Tu es mon jouet je te signale.

Harry pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, maintenant, je comprends.

Draco sembla énervé et Harry regretta ses paroles. Son ennemi sorti du bassin, passa une serviette autour de sa taille, récupéra ses vêtements et s'en alla.

-Tu es un idiot Harry.

Harry se retourna et cacha ses parties intimes en découvrant le visage transparent de Mimi.

-Mimi qu'est..

-Je suis morte, il faut bien que je m'occupe non?

-Ca ne...

-Oh Harry ! Ne sois pas si méchant !

Harry respira profondément et tenta de se calmer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je me comporte comme un idiot?

-Tu ne te comportes pas comme un idiot, tu es un idiot.

-Bien. Pourquoi le suis-je?

-Tu ne comprends absolument rien aux sentiments de ton petit ami.

-Draco n'est pas..

-Bien sûr. Et tu n'es pas amoureux de lui. Encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

Elle disparut soudain, laissant Harry perplexe. Il quitta à son tour la salle d'eau et retourna dans sa chambre. Il passa devant le lit de Ron qui était vide, tous les lits étaient vides, la fête devait battre son plein. Il se demanda si Draco Malfoy était aussi dans son lit en train de penser à lui. Il s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui aime bien châtie bien

Chapitre 4

_ Oyé , oyé , très chers lecteurs._ _Pour ma part, je trouve ce chapitre assez décevant. Malheureusement, avec mes cours et tout ça , je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. J'ai tout de même essayé de décrire au mieux les sentiments de Draco et de Harry et de mener au chapitre final (c'est à dire, le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même et que vous me laisserez tout pleins de commentaires. A bientôt. _

_Higure Tsukiyo. _

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Draco et Harry ne s'étaient pas vu. Du moins, qu'ils n'avaient pas été intimes. Ils s'étaient croisés, en cours, dans les couloirs, avec leurs amis respectifs et n'avaient échangés que des insultes, des répliques sainglante et provocante. Draco n'avait pas renvoyé l'élève de première année. Harry n'avait pas cherché a le revoir. Il était avec Ginny. Et pourtant, depuis cette soirée d'Halloween, il se sentait encore plus perdu. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait tenu le coup. Draco lui manquait en quelques sortes, mais cette distance lui avait fait du bien. Il avait fait le point, était sûr de ses sentiments pour Ginny et certain de ne pas en avoir pour Draco. Hélas ! Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées la veille. Il était dans un couloir désert avec Ginny. Ils s'embrassaient, un peu trop passionnement. Draco était arrivé. Il était seul.

"-Par Merlin, avait-il dit d'un ton suppliant qui ne lui ressemblait pas, prennez une chambre."

Il était parti d'un pas rapide alors que les deux tourteraux avaient continué leur affaire. Sur le moment, Harry n'avait pas pensé à Draco, il s'en moquait. Mais, une fois dans son lit, sans Ginny, ses hormones calmés, il avait réfléchi. Il avait entendu le ton de Draco dans sa tête, il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait comprit qu'il lui manquait affreusement. Il avait compris les paroles de Mimi. Il l'aimait. Durant ces semaines sans lui, il s'était voilé la face. Il avait rit, agit comme si de rien n'était, mais il souffrait. Son corps souffrait. Son coeur souffrait. Il se consumait. Il se leva et écrit sur un parchemin quelques mots, il chercha un moyen de faire parvenir ce mot au serpentard. Il réveilla un élève de deuxième année qu'il connaissait. Le jeune homme bougonna mais obéit. Dix minutes plus tard il revenait.

"-Draco Malfoy a bien eut ton mot, je lui ai donné en personne. Bonne nuit Harry."

Il se recoucha et s'endormit aussitôt. S'il posait des questions le lendemain, il pourrait lui dire qu'il avait rêvé. Harry se mit en route.

Harry sourit en voyant Draco dans le couloir, mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il comprit que le serpentard n'était pas aussi enjoué que lui.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter?

-Ecoute... Allons dans la salle ok? Rusard pourrait être en train de rôder...

-Saint Potter est de retour. Je te suis.

La salle donna à Harry ce qu'il voulait, un endroit raffiné, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la chambre que Draco avait imaginé pour lui. Il s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin et Draco resta debout, s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Je t'écoute Potter. Tu as cinq minutes.

-C'est largement suffisant. J'ai été un idiot.

-Première nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je t'ai brusqué. Je ne comprenais rien. J'étais blessé.

-C'est tout ce que tu as a dire?

-Bon sang Draco ! Cesse donc de cacher tes émotions comme ça !

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, ne me donne pas d'ordre.

-Je te donne un conseil.

Il se leva et se planta devant lui, leurs corps n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Maudit soient-ils.

-Je suppose que tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes conseils Potter?

-Oui. Mais tu pourrais me parler...

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler.

-Tu es agaçant tu sais?

-Et toi, tu parles trop Harry."

La distance entre eux s'évapora et Draco l'embrassa. Harry répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Dieu que ses lèvres lui avaient manqué ! Il se retrouva bientôt incapable de réfléchir, comme à chaque fois. Son corps agissait seul : ses doigts se mirent à déboutonner la chemise de Draco, sa langue dansait avec celle de son partenaire et ses pieds avancèrent pour pousser Malfoy vers le lit. Lorsque le blond tomba sur le lit, Harry se mit à califourchon sur lui. Désormais, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

-Potter, tu veux me dominer? Le provoca Draco.

-Et si je te réponds "oui"?

-En es-tu vraiment capable?

Harry se le demanda. Etait-il vraiment prêt.. Pour cela? Il s'humecta les lèvres et se mit à déshabiller Draco complètement. Oui, il l'était.

-Je suis prêt, annonça t-il.

Draco sourit, Harry aurait pensé qu'il aurait protesté mais non, il se contenta de le déshabiller à son tour. Lorsqu'ils furent nus tout deux, Harry eut un instant de doute. Voulait-il vraiment faire cela?

-On se dégonfle Potter?

-Ce serait te faire plaisir Malfoy.

Il se souvint de ce qu'avait fais Draco avec lui et essaya de faire comme lui. Il lécha sensuellement ses doigts et embrassa le serpentard dans le cou. Il descendit, lentement, passant ses lèvres fiévreuses sur son torse, ses hanches, son bas ventre. Finalement, il prit doucement le membre du blond et déposa un "chaste" baiser sur le bout sensible. Il suçota doucement le gland, commençant à faire de léger vas-et-vients avec sa main. Malfoy se taisait. Il aimait. Harry engloutit le membre tendu et se mit à faire des allers-et-venus. Parfois, il enroulait sa langue au sexe. Draco plaqua brusquement ses mains sur sa tête pour l'encourager. Harry en profita pour enfoncer un doigt humide dans son orifice. Il sourit en sentant l'entrée se resserrer autour de son doigt. Il en aurait presque jouit tant c'était agréable. Il bougea son doigt, le plus lentement possible, tout en stimulant le membre de son partenaire qui s'était mis à gémir de plaisir. Il lui arrachait presque les cheveux et Harry fut surpris d'apprécier cette sensation. Bientôt, un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier dans l'orifice de Draco dont les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants.

-Potter.. Aaaah ! Cesse de me... Torturer !

Harry releva la tête, un air sadique sur le visage. Il s'amusait à bouger ses doigts de manières rapides, arranchant des gémissements incontrôlés à son partenaire qui ne pouvait plus les contrôler. Il approcha son visage de son oreille et la lui mordilla.

-Que veux-tu Malfoy?

-Tu le sais Potter.

-Je t'assure que non, sois plus explicite.

-Par Merlin ! Prends moi Potter.

-Excuse moi, je n'ai pas très bien comprit.

-Arrête de jouer et prend moi.

-Je suis vraiment navré, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-PUTAIN ! PRENDS MOI POTTER ! MAINTENANT !

-Oh ! C'est ce que tu veux?

-Tu le sais très bien !

-Pas du tout. Je t'avais dis d'être plus clair avec les autres concernant tes sentiments, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

Harry retira ses doigts et enfonça son membre en érection en lui. Après un instant, il ne bougea plus. Il voulait ancrer en lui le souvenir de cette sensation. Il voulait se souvenir de ce qu'il ressentait. De la joie, du plaisir. Il entama un lent mouvement de hanches et se délecta du son harmonieux qui s'échappait de la bouche de Draco, il se délecta de la chaleur que lui procurait ce jeune homme qu'il pensait détester jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Peut être que c'était vrai, peut être que la haine et l'amour étaient vraiment liées.

Draco Malfoy gémit de plus en plus à chaque mouvement de son partenaire, il criait presque, encourageant son amant, lui prouvant qu'il s'y prenait bien, ce qui le surpris, après tout, c'était sa première fois, il le savait. C'était leur première fois.

Harry eut un regard sur leurs deux corps liés, il griffa son torse et gémit à son oreille, donnant des coups de reins plus lents, mais s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans son intimité.

-Draco...

-Tais .. Toi.

Draco passa ses bras autour du coup de Harry qui sentit son corps se réchauffer encore un peu plus. Il le mordit violemment au cou alors qu'il reprenait un rythme plus rapide. Pendant un instant qui parut l'éternité à Harry, leurs deux corps s'imbriquaient avec souplesse. Ils échangeaient tantôt baiser enflammés, tantôt soupirement d'extases. Rien ne paraissait meilleur à Harry, mais bientôt, il sentit son corps faiblir, ses coups de reins se faisaient plus maladroit. Lorsqu'il sentit Draco se crisper au moment où il atteignit l'apothéose, Harry se libéra en lui. Il resta un moment en lui, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Potter, bouge, soupira Draco.

Harry s'executa, il se retira de ses entrailles et se laissa tomber nonchalemment à ses côtés. Il observa attentivement le serpentard et remarqua que ses joues étaient encore plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce n'était plus dû à l'effort, c'était... Différent.

-Draco.. C'était...

-La ferme Potter, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Sérieusement? Tu reprends ton masque froid alors que ...

-QUE QUOI POTTER?

-Que c'était ta première fois.

-JE. N'ETAIS. PAS. VIERGE !

-Tu n'as pas marre d'agir comme si rien ne t'atteignait?

-Et tu n'en as pas marre de jouer les héros? Tu penses tout connaitre hein Potter? Tu penses que parce que ton oncle et ta tante sont affreux, que ton cousin est un idiot, tu sais tout? Tu penses pouvoir comprendre ma vie parce que nous couchons ensemble?

-Oui ! C'est parfaitement ce que je pense.

-Tu te trompes Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis. Tu ne sais rien.

Il se redressa, gémissant de douleur. Harry posa sa main sur son poignet.

-Ok. Je ne sais rien. Je ne connais rien de toi, de ta vie, de ta famille, de tes pratiques. Mais..

-Si tu dis ce que je pense que tu vas dire, tu peux être sûr que .. Je ne voudrais plus jamais te voir.

-J'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement, le plus affectueusement possible. Il savait que son histoire avec Draco Malfoy était perdue d'avance. Qu'ils ne feraient que souffrir, tous les deux. Lui, voulant montrer qu'il avait enfin trouver la réponse à ses questions les concernant, et le blond, voulant le montrer mais refusant toute chose permettant de trahir ses sentiments. Il fut surpris de sentir les lèvres du serpentard caresser les siennes avec douceur, c'était si différent ! Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Il n'y avait plus rien à prouver, plus rien à dire. C'était un accord entre eux. Il savait. Draco savait. Ils savaient, et ça lui était suffisant.

-On doit y aller Potter... Murmura Draco.

-Je sais.

Il avait beau le dire, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ses lèvres se mouvant sur les siennes.

-Potter, grogna Malfoy.

-Tu n'as qu'à bouger, répliqua Harry.

Leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus ardents.

-Je ne bougerais... Que quand tu le feras Potter..

-Alors, nous ne sommes pas prêt de quitter cette pièce.

Draco se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Tu as certainement raison Potter.

-Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord.

Cette nuit là, Harry et Draco ne se montrèrent pas dans les dortoirs. Leurs amis ne le virent pas, et le lendemain, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, personne ne remarqua le changement qui s'était opéré. Mais eux le sentaient. Désormais, ils étaient liés. Pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.


	5. Chapter 5

Qui aime bien châtie bien .

Chapitre 5

_Coucou tous le monde ^w^ (enfin , tous le monde ._. ). J'ai du retard, désolée ^^' quelques petits soucis personnels , une grosse panne d'inspiration. Enfin, brefouilles, on s'en moque un peu. La voici la voilà, la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. S'il vous plait, si vous aimez , si vous détestez, dites le moi. Vos commentaires me feront beaucoup de bien (même s'ils sont négatifs ^w^). _

_Je tiens à vous prévenir également que j'ai modifié pas mal de détails de l'histoire d'origine. _

_**La scène ci dessous se passe quelques mois après les évènements du chapitre quatre. Juste après la bataille finale et la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort**_

"-Merci Potter, murmura Draco en attrapant le bras de Harry qui dû s'arrêter. Il se fit tirer dans une salle de classe vide et se vit enfermer dedans.

-Ne me remerci pas. C'est normal. Je peux partir maintenant?

-Non. Je ... J'ai tant de choses à te dire...

-Moi pas. Laisse moi passer Malfoy.

-Tu me hais.

-Non. Je ne te hais pas.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Je ne t'aime pas non plus.

-Alors quoi Potter? Qu'est ce que tu ressens?

-Depuis quand mes sentiments t'intéressent-ils?

-Depuis quand les caches-tu Potter?

-La ferme et laisse moi tranquille.

-Ecoute, je veux juste t'expliquer...

-M'expliquer quoi Malfoy? Se contena Harry, il aurait voulu lui hurler dessus.

-Que... Je n'avais pas le choix?

-Nous avons toujours le choix Draco.

-Oh bien sur ! Pour Saint Potter c'est simple de dire ça. Le héros. Le messi.

-Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir.

-Je n'ai pas terminé. Tu n'as pas de famille. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu penses qu'il est simple de faire un choix qui implique la destruction pure des personnes qui te sont chers?

-Tes parents...

-Je t'interdis de continuer Harry. Imagine que tes parents ne soient pas morts. Imagine qu'ils aient été les "méchants", les aurais-tu sacrifié pour autant?

-Mes parents n'auraient jamais servi Voldemort.

-Bien sur que non. Tes parents étaient parfaits, comme toi.

Le brun le gifla. Toute sa rage refaisait surface. Le blond sourit, imperturbable.

-Tu me détestes parce que je les ai défendu. Quand comprendras-tu que rien n'est jamais blanc ou noir? Quand pigeras-tu que parfois, on doit aller un peu plus dans l'un que dans l'autre sans pour autant couper contact avec n'importe lequel. Oui, on peut mal agir sans être mauvais. Et bien agir sans être bon. Alors arrête tes conneries.

-C'est ça Draco. Ce fût un plaisir.

-Par Merlin, Potter, regarde moi.

Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts fins et le força à le fixer. Harry en eut la chair de poule. Son coeur se remit à battre la chamade.

-Tu le ressens pas vrai? Potter...

-Laisse moi Malfoy.

-Non. Je ne voulais pas le tuer... C'est pour ça...

-Que Rogue l'a fait, je suis au courant. Parce que Dumbledore voulait te préserver aussi.

-Alors... On pourrait... Reprendre.

-Non. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

-Ne mens pas. Ne me mens pas. Ne te mens pas à toi même. Tu sais combien il est difficile pour moi de te dire tout ça Potter, ne joue pas au connard sans sentiments avec moi alors que je connais parfaitement ce rôle, mieux que toi sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Bien, je t'aime. Et alors? Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?

-Ca change tout.

Le blond plaqua ses lèvres fièvreuses sur les siennes et Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Ce simple contact lui avait tant manqué ! Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était mort et qu'enfin il revivait. Toutes ces émotions qui fusaient dans son esprit, toutes ces sensations. C'était tellement bon. Il en oubliait même pourquoi il en voulait au blond. Et.. Ginny dans tous ça... Ginny ! Son esprit fit un étrange rapprochement et Harry se souvint de son dernier jour à Pouddlard avant la grande bataille.

_Flash Back. _

Les deux langues se liaient et ses déliaient, dansant un ballet enflammé tandis que les deux poitrines se mouvaient en parfaite synchronisation, à l'instar des quatre lèvres. Une chaleur s'emparaient des corps de deux adolescents dans un couloir désert de la tour Gryffondor. Ils se séparèrent brutalement, rompant l'échange avide pour reprendre leurs souffle.

-Harry... Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? Je veux dire...

-Ginny... Il baissa la tête. On doit parler de ça maintenant?

-Eh bien, répondit-elle, pénaude, oui Harry. On le doit. Parce que .. Dans quelques heures, tu seras chez ton oncle et ta tante.. Et qu'ensuite.. Sa voix se brisa.

-Je ..

-Oui, tu es désolé. Je le sais. Elle sourit, se racla la gorge et sa voix se fit plus claire, plus "normale".. Mais ça ne change pas les faits. Alors, oui, nous devons en parler. Tu ne peux pas simplement..

-Simplement laisser faire le temps? Laisser les mangemorts et Voldemort agir?

-Dumbledore..

-Dumbledore voulait que j'agisse. C'est ce que je compte faire. Et je ne pourrais pas...

-Pas le faire si tu t'inquiètes en permanance de moi. J'ai compris oui.

-Ginny je .. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Alors... Profitons de .. Eh bien de cette heure qu'il nous reste pour être .. Tous les deux... Ensuite...

-On...

-Chut..

La jeune fille rousse l'attira à elle, le tirant par la cravate et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour Harry, c'était un moment prvilégié, un moment qui lui permettait de remonter à la surface. Pour mieux se noyer bien évidement. Il était littéralement en train de tout perdre. Dumbledore, et puis Draco aussi. Draco. Il ressentit de la haine pour cet être qu'il avait tant chéri. Il avait failli tuer le directeur de Pouddlard... Il l'avait tué. Lui et ses petits secrets... Lui et ses missions pour son bien aimé parrain. Désormais, tout son avenir tombait à l'eau. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.. Et maintenant, Ginny. Il avait beau la tromper – il n'y avait pas d'autre terme adéquat – il l'aimait d'un amour sincère, simple alors que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Draco était tortueux, douloureux. Il était pris entre deux feux et il comprenait que Ginny resterait la femme de sa vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'avait pas d'avenir avec Draco Malfoy. Il n'en avait jamais eut. Toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une passade, un écart dans la vie de l'adolescent. Il était temps pour lui de devenir adulte.

_Fin du flashback. _

Harry devait mettre un terme à ça. Rapidement. Déjà, de vieux reflexes revenaient. Ses mains se promenaient déjà sur le torse pâle de son ennemi. Il se détacha rudement des lèvres du blond.

-Stop.

-Potter, laisse toi aller pour une fois.

-Hors de question. Ce temps là est passé. Terminé.

-Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

-Bien sur que si j'en ai envie.

-Alors ...

-Alors je refuse de faire ça à Ginny.

Draco éclata de rire d'une façon qui blessa Harry au plus profond de son être, qui le dégouta.

-Tu refuses de faire ça à la rouquine? Sérieusement Potter? C'est toi qui dis ça? Tu l'as trompé pendant des mois. Tu te souviens? Quand tous les soirs , tu disparaissais comme par magie de ton dortoir, que tu me rejoignais...

-Je le sais, le coupa Harry avant qu'il n'aille trop loin dans les souvenirs, ce qui aurait été dangereux, mais les choses ont changé.

-Tu es vraiment de plus en plus con Potter. Ca ne change rien. Tu es juste buté.

-Je vais me marier avec elle.

-Et alors? Ca ne change pas grand chose. Je vais me marier aussi.

Harry eut l'impression que quelqu'un enfonçait sa main dans sa poitrine et s'amusait à serrer son coeur, le broyant, le détruisant.

-Tu vas te marier?

-Oui. Mes parents ont choisi une jolie jeune fille qui ne fera pas encore plus honte à la famille et qui me donnera des héritiers digne de ce nom.

-Tout mes voeux de bonheurs.

-Tu es hypocrite en plus. A quel péché n'as-tu jamais succombé Potter?

-Aucun. Je suis un monstre.

-Oh ! Au moins tu l'admets.

-J'ai eu un bon maitre. Tu es satan en personne.

-Je le prends comme un compliment.

Dieu que cette ambiance était pesante. Le simple fait de chercher verbalement Draco l'excitait et l'avoir à quelques centimètres de lui dans une pièce vide et fermée ne l'aidait pas.

-Tu...

De quoi parlaient-ils?

-Une dernière fois Potter.. Susurra Draco en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Je...

-Une satané dernière fois... Après, tu pourras te marier, avoir des enfants si tu le souhaites.. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, je disparaitrais...

-Tu le jures?

-Tu me ferais confiance?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Alors je n'ai pas besoin de jurer.

Il le poussa vers une table de la salle de classe. Avec un mouvement souple du poignet et quelques murmures il ferma à clé la salle, l'insonorisa et les dévêtit.

-Depuis quand...

-Je refuse de perdre du temps Potter, tu risques de me dire que tu dois retrouver ta rouquine sinon.

Harry rougit lorsque Draco se plaça au dessus de lui et que leurs deux intimités se touchèrent. Il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise... Oh oui ! Et il allait surtout le regretter.

Draco savait que c'était sa dernière chance d'être avec Potter. Il avait fait n'importe quoi et le brun était trop têtue pour passer outre certains évènements , mais au moins, il avait sauvé sa famille -un semblant de famille certe, mais un semblant sain et sauf. Il se demanda un instant ce que penserait son père s'il le trouvait dans une telle position avec Harry Potter. Le héros. Un héros qui luttait contre ses sentiments d'une façon particulièrement adorable. Il se baissa au niveau de son intimité déjà bien réveillée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Saint Potter, le seul et l'unique, était de retour qui qui signifiait que même la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air ne le ferait pas oublier sa fiancée. Il lécha donc son membre et passa à son orifice. Harry commençait à gémir -bon signe. Il titilla ses bourses du bout des doigts alors que sa langue s'introduisait dans l'orifice. Bon sang, ça lui avait tant manqué !

-Malfoy... Viens en aux faits !

Il sourit intérieurement et se releva. Potter se releva et le surpris en le poussant sur la table, inversant les places, le faisant prendre celle qu'il tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Il lacha un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsque la langue du sauveur lappa son sexe. Il était décidement le plus doué qu'il ne connaisse. Le gryffon engloutit le membre et lorsqu'il fut assez humide à son gout il s'assit sur Draco et s'empala sur le sexe tendu du serpentard.

-Tu deviens entreprenant Potter? Je t'ai tant manqué que ça?

-Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais te laisser.

Draco savait qu'il mentait mais il était néanmoins blessé. Il se releva et embarqua Harry avec lui. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il le voulait du plus profond de son coeur... Le marquer.. Physiquement, mentalement. Il le plaqua contre un mur et releva brusquement ses jambes. Il serrait ses cuisses et le pénétra de nouveau violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se surpris à aimer ça. Il entama des va-et-vients rapides et profond. Ils allaient être fatigués mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-Par Merlin... Draco... Aaaah... Draco... Arrêt... Arrête !

-Non.

Il passa sa langue sur le cou du gryffon et le mordit, suça la fine peau pâle, laissant une marque particulièrement visible.

Harry savait qu'il était définitivement perdu. Tout d'abord, il devenait masochiste -mauvais point. Ensuite, c'était Malfoy qui lui faisait mal, avec ses coups de reins dévastateur, ses morsures, ce mur peu confortable pour ce genre d'activité -Ron l'enverrait à Sainte Mangouste en le traitant de fou s'il le découvrait. Et enfin, il avait désormais une marqua bien visible, comment diable allait-il expliquer cela à Ginny?

-Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ta baguette, grogna Malfoy, un petit sort et elle ne le verra pas.

Il continuait ses mouvements, tantôt lent mais profond, tantôt rapide et vif. Harry sentait déjà le plaisir le submerger. Lorsque Malfoy attrapa son membre dans sa main puissante et qu'il se mit à titiller le bout sensible avec son pouce, il sentit son souffle se couper, puis sa respiration s'accélérer. Draco l'embrassa et se mit à le masturber, sans cesser ses mouvements de bassin.

Suite à de telles attentions, Harry jouit dans un râle de plaisir rauque et sonore. Draco se libéra à son tour en lui -la pression autour de son membre et la mine de Potter avait eut raison de lui. Il sorti de ses entrailles et se laissa tomber à terre, à bout de souffle. Harry attrapa sa baguette et grace à un sort se rhabilla en un instant. Il s'arrangea. Toute trace de leur ébat avait disparu.

-Depuis quand est ce que tu es plus rapide que moi Potter?

-Hum.. De quoi parles-tu?

-Du fait que je pensais que tu étais un grand fan de discussions post-relations sexuelles.

-C'est vrai, je l'étais. Mais les choses ont bien changé et j'ai eu un bon maitre.

-Potter..

-Oh ça va hein ! Tu as déconné. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-Par Merlin ! Essaie de ...

-Grandis un peu. Bientôt tu seras marié, et moi aussi.

-Oui, je le sais Potter. Il éclata de rire, il était décidé à reprendre son masque. De toute façon, tout ça ne menait à rien. Nous allions droit dans le mur.

-Nous l'avons toujours su.

Draco pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Adieu Potter.

Harry commença à partir. Draco se rhabilla.

-Draco? Tu sais ... J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça marche.

-Je le sais Harry. Mais nous savons que tu n'en es pas capable, hein saint Potter?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le gryffondor quitta la salle. Lorsqu'elle se referma derrière lui, il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

[...]

Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle, Ginny était allongée sur ses cuisses, elle dormait, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la soirée. Il lui caressait les cheveux d'un air absent. Il avait beau tenter de feindre la joie, le soulagement, il était détruit intérieurement. Ron lui parlait en chuchotant, Hermione endormit sur son épaule. Les weasleys s'occupaient des détails de l'après victoire. Les Malfoy étaient installés plus loin. Le couple marié ne se sentait pas à sa place mais n'osait pas partir. Soudain, Draco entra dans la grande salle pour rejoindre ses parents. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Ils devraient s'en aller. Fichu Malfoy, on a failli mourir pour lui Harry, bougonna Ron. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as tenu à lui sauver la vie?

-Parce que je me suis dis qu'il l'aurait fais, déclara Harry d'une voix terne.

-Tu parles ! Il aurait plutôt demandé à ses amis d'intensifié le feu. Il a tué Dumbledore.

-Rogue a tué Dumbledore. Et Rogue nous a sauvé. Malfoy était paumé. On est quitte maintenant. Nous n'aurons plus à nous parler de toute façon.

-Ouais.

Draco lui sourit, froidement, alors qu'Harry lui lança un regard plein de regret, de remord. Un seul mot résonnait dans leurs têtes : "Adieu".


End file.
